The Bizarre Couple Fight!
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Setting after Bizarre Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere and Beyond the Star first season. Joseph find Jotaro on the school roof wanting to ask him about what said; that Kimi once beat him in a fight once. Jotaro decided to tell him and Joseph will be very surprise to hear how it goes. JotaroxKimi.


**The Bizarre Couple Fight!**

Today is great day on the Musashi ship as everyone are enjoying themselves with friends and families doing their own thing; like going out for walks, some working jobs at their stores, and others going to school at Musashi Ariadust Academy doing studying or if you're like Jotaro and Tori's group it's probably something stupid and fun.

We see Jotaro lying on his back on the rooftop while class is in session, this would be one of the days where he is either in class or just wanting to have his own day, and this is his day to relax. He's looking up the clouds in some weird or silly shapes like a dog, cat, a banana riding a bird, or a clown being chase by sharks. Then he spotted another cloud that looks just like Kimi with her usually smile staring down at Jotaro wanting to either cuddle with him or kiss, or both.

"Yare yare daze, I think we're going to need a vacation after our trip to England." Jotaro said to himself as he tips his hat over his eyes.

After winning the battle against the Pope President and saving one of his childhood friends Horizon from being executed while narrowly escaping with their life. It sure has been crazy a week after that, everyone is still living out their days, but all knew their life would never be the same again after the battle. Right now, everyone is just making the most of it.

"Hey Jotaro, chilling on the roof while getting tan?" A voice asked.

Jotaro turn his head and tip the hat off his eyes to see his older brother Joseph Joestar, it was still weird for Jotaro to call him brother after finding out he's from long-lost brothers and parentally a sister when they got word from one of Joseph's spies. Jotaro got to know about Josuke from Joseph wondering if he'll meet him one day and another info about the oldest brother named Jonathan Joestar who is rumored to be the Queen of England's righthand man. Jotaro still finds it hard to believe that he wasn't an only child, hopefully they'll want to talk than fight first.

"How's my favorite younger brother doing?" Joseph asked.

"That's still weird being called that." Jotaro blurted.

"Me too, I've been looking for you to ask a question." Joseph said.

"Is it about how to please a woman in bed with Futayo?" Jotaro asked back.

"What, no! I'd already have plans for her, we have been together for years and I've been teaching her 'certain' things." Joseph smiled as a sudden glim of light shine on his teeth.

"Like having sex with a clown with bad jokes." Jotaro mocked while still looking up the sky, earning a glare from Joseph.

"Ha ha, very funny." Joseph said sarcastically.

"It's about what you said after our fight; Kimi beating YOU in a fight!" Joseph mentioned.

"Yeah, what about it?" Jotaro asked.

"DUDE?! You have a powerful **Stand** with the power to freeze time, speed and strength unlike no other! How could a girl who's mostly erotic and the only power she has is defense with dancing!" Joseph pointed out, then felt awkward looking at Jotaro rising an eyebrow.

"Hehe, no offense." Joseph said nervously.

"Yare yare daze, I guess I can tell, but you'll find it weird." Jotaro warned.

"Come on, we live in a world where we're living in flying ships with mix species of monster and human and other things, with some crazy weird powers. How weird can it be?" Joseph asked calmly, Jotaro roll his eyes.

"Well, prepare yourself man, this may give you weird dreams." Jotaro signed, he never thought he talked about his past with anyone else besides his classmates Class 3-Plum, and he's still shock that he got himself a harem because of Kimi.

"Alright, it was a year ago on a weekend, the time before I discovered by **Stand's** power, Kimi and I were talking about whether or not to go exploring an ancient city on the ground when the ship was flying above it. And it went a litte… bizarre." Jotaro begun to tell the tale.

 **(1 Year Later)**

"No." Past Jotaro rejected Kimi's idea.

"Oh, come on, Jojo, don't you want to see how our forefathers and so on life was like before as we are now?" Past Kimi asked fake bagging Jotaro to come.

"Kimi, you have major fears of ghost and I'm pretty sure the place is crawling with spooky transparent creature, so maybe we should call this off." Jotaro explained relaxing on a field of grass.

"No fair, just because I have some issues with the spiritual beings doesn't mean I can't do things like just go checking some rusty buildings!" Kimi complained wondering why she's scared of ghost in the first place.

"Look, Kimi, you get scared whenever someone tells a scary ghost story and you flip trying not to listen. I just don't to make yourself worse." Jotaro said hoping to reason with the erotic girl but knew she wouldn't back down.

"You have a ghost in your body!" Kimi pointed out.

"It's called a **Stand** that is very different than ghost, so just drop it." Jotaro said wanting to end this conversation now.

"No! I will not drop it, in fact I think it's about time settle things once and for all!" Kimi smirked standing up with pride.

"Settle what?" Jotaro confused of what his girlfriend is talking about.

"To see who's really the Strongest in Musashi!" Kimi challenged Jotaro to a fight.

"You're serious?" Jotaro shocked ask.

"Yep, we'd never spare with each other before not even outside of school once, so I say about it's about time we duke it out!" Kimi said with fire of determination in her eyes, which is weirding out Jotaro a bit.

"Think about it; your powerful brute strength vs my erotic dancing defense. I'm sure you've been very curious and interested in a match like that." Kimi smirked more.

She wasn't wrong about it, this has definitely caught Jotaro interests when he knows Kimi seem to always know just want to say to drag Jotaro into one of her crazy ideas. Jotaro has been thinking of what it would be like to battle against Kimi's **Dance of the Summit** defense to see how much it can take from **Star Platinum 'ORA ORA ORA'** punches, but never got the chance to even bring that up and forgot it. Now, this was the perfect opportunity to test out his **Stand's** power and maybe prove that Kimi's defense isn't as strong as she claims it is.

Jotaro thought it might be fun to wipe the smirk off Kimi's face once he beaten her, he stands up for eye-to-eye with her.

"Alright, you're on!" Jotaro accepted the challenge.

"Excellent! Tomorrow will be the last day that the Musashi ship will be over the ruin city making it the perfect time and the place will at the front of our school at the staircase!" Kimi informed of when and where the fight will be at.

"Well then, get ready to be schooled!" Jotaro punned before jumping off heading home to get ready.

Kimi stands there proudly with a big smile on her face with her fists on her hips ready for anything Jotaro can throw at her.

 **(Tomorrow)**

Kimi and Jotaro are a dozen or two feet away from each other while their classmates and teachers are sitting on the stairs hearing about the fight decided to come watch how this will go.

"Well, this is going to be good fight!" Makiko commented.

"Man, I've never seen Kimi and Big Bro Jojo fight before, this is gonna be awesome!" Tori excited not really sure who to cheer for.

"I just hope it doesn't end too badly." Tomo worried.

Jotaro and Kimi stare at each other while a gentle breeze blow through them letting it make the cloak and hair flow like the wind.

"You ready, my Sexy Jojo?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to make you shut that silver tongue of yours." Jotaro mocked trying to get Kimi on the edge and it worked.

The two waited and waited until something like a sign to signal them to start the match, and the signal came from Tenzo sneezes once.

 **(Music-Gravity: Initial D, Kimi Aoi Version)**

Jotaro dash at Kimi as she begun swinging her hips and sing a little, bringing out his Star Platinum to attack Kimi in the face, but as expected the attack went right through because of her contract, so he decided tries to a few more punches and kicks before going to increase **Star Platinum's** speed to the max hoping to get one good hit on her but proven ineffective. He runs around and around the fastest he could with **Star Platinum's** legs coating his and throwing punches faster than the eye can like trapping Kimi in a tornado of punches, but they are all block by myriad of flower-decorated Sign Frames. And Kimi's dance has kicked her dance up a nudge and singing louder. Jotaro is moving so fast that there are now like six or seven him with **Star Platinum** all aiming to hit Kimi which keeps getting block by her Sign Frames.

However, there has been some close calls as Jotaro's **Stand** punches are getting closer and closer to Kimi slowly making his way to one punch in the face seeing as her Frames from her dance can't seem to keep with most of his speed attacks.

"(My, I haven't felt this exciting in a long time and my Sexy Jojo is the only one who can make feel so erotic more than ever!)" Kimi thought smiling while singing.

"(Come Jotaro Kujo! Come and see if you can pierce through my erotic dance!)" Kimi thought exciting. And that may come true soon.

Jotaro is starting to get really piss off about Kimi's defense trying to break through it as hard as he could even though he's getting a little closer, but little isn't enough thinking if this goes on longer he'll be all tried out. He decided to do one last attack with everything he could in one instant moment, to go big or go home.

Jotaro ran 50 feet away from Kimi as a starting line and ready himself as he gathers every strength he has into his **Stand's** leg coating his own waiting for the right moment to bursts, then burst he went running faster than he ever run before like he just broke through his limits with the shockwave wind following him. Jotaro reeled in his arm coated in his **Stand** fist to throw that massive powerful punch and hope to god that this doesn't hurt Kimi too much.

" **OOOOOORRRRRRAAAAAAA"** Jotaro throw the punch fast and powerful right at Kimi in the face clashing against more Sign Frames, creating powerful shockwaves that actually made the whole Musashi ship shaking for a second or two and cracks forming around them.

Meanwhile, President Tadatsugu Sakai and standing with Captain Musashi enjoying the days while talking about stuff like how the ship and its people are doing and Jotaro most of the time.

"Man, I can't believe you, an automaton would even think of Jotaro like!" Tadatsugu laughed as Musashi is blushing, somehow.

"Judge, this is certain not an automaton should act or feel, and yet these thoughts just appeared." Musashi said emotionless.

"Well, Jotaro looks up to you as a mom he never had, so I'm sure he won't mind the dirty thoughts." Tadatsugu said before they felt the massive shockwave of the ship.

"Speaking of Jotaro, just what is that kid doing right now?" Tadasugu wondered.

"Jotaro is battling against Kimi because they were arguing about going the ruin city below us." Musashi explained confusing Tadatsugu.

"He mentioned this last night at dinner." Musashi said making the President remember.

"Huh, must've zone out."

Back with Jotaro vs Kimi, the shockwave stopped, and it is shown that Jotaro's fist has made contact to Kimi's face but only by a tap on the forehead.

"Well, looks like I lost." Jotaro admitted while smiling, feeling total drain from using all his strength on that last attack.

"Yes, and you're going to let me have one free hit." Kimi said knowing her boyfriend's thoughts sometimes, Jotaro nodded.

Kimifirst kiss Jotaro on the lips as he kiss back, then she winces back her right arm with palm open wide and mighty swings her hand, slaps onto Jotaro's face sending flying up spinning around so fast it speed creates a tornado around him.

 **(Music End)**

 **(Flashback)**

"Wait, that really happened?" Joseph asked about the tornado slap part.

"Yep, we decided to call it **Screwdriver Slap** , kinda has a nice ring to it." Jotaro said.

"Okay, so you actually managed to touch her after getting through her defense. That would Futayo jealous." Joseph laughed.

"Yean, we got to the ruin city like she wanted only managing to stay there for 30 minutes when a few ghosts appeared and went back to the ship." Jotaro mentioned.

"Wow, she must really be scared of ghosts." Joseph surprised.

"Yeah, but despite that flaw, I still love her all the way." Jotaro declared getting up from his spot and walking off.

Joseph watch Jotaro leaving until he couldn't be seen anymore.

"Man, those two really are the bizarre couple of Musashi." Joseph said before deciding to leave as well, thinking of finding Futayo and maybe spending some 'pirate' time with her.

* * *

 **KO, I created a side story of the Bizarre Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere and Beyond the Star story, setting after the first season.**

 **Hope you like the fight between Jotaro and Kimi even though it was one-sided, it was still awesome!**

 **And to let you all know, the second Season of Bizarre Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere and Beyond the Star is coming soon; Jotaro and Musashi are back with awesome bizarre new adventures as they made their way to England.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and hope you enjoy this awesome story!**


End file.
